The Power Within
by Tabz
Summary: AU - Set in a world where magical creatures really do exist, can the violence be quelled by the budding love a handful of beings? Find out! Featuring Angels, Demons, Vampires, Elves and more! BR YY MM SK MA


**Yes well, it's going to be Yaoi, even if Yami seems a bit het atm!**

"I don't like it here guys, this place is creepy," mumbled a disgruntled looking Anzu, ruffling her wings irritably she looked, once again, at their surroundings. Magma bubbled in volcanic pits, molten lava trickled down the sides and large lumps of rock were constantly being hurled into the air. Her brown hair fluttered about her face obscuring the vision her bright cerulean eyes gave her.

"Where exactly are we Malik?" asked a boy with long, layered white hair and big, expressive brown eyes. He rubbed his arms nervously as he too, following Anzu's example, looked around cautiously.

"Demon country," Malik replied, peaking behind one boulder after the other, his blonde hair falling into his brilliant lilac eyes.

Anzu, Ryou and Malik were angels, and like all angels they each had a gift, Anzu had the ability to induce small balls of light. Ryou's hands bore the power to heal any wound, as long as it had not pierced the heart, then he could not help, well, not yet anyway. Malik had extremely accurate sight, good for hunting and spotting things far away, he was much like an elf in some ways, tanned skin and fair hair, along with the ability of sight.

Currently, as Malik said, they were wondering through demon country, Malik constantly on the look out. Recently there had been a great war between both demons and vampires; the angel's who looked over everything in this world full of mythical creatures, weren't totally convinced that the rumours saying both races were completely extinct were true.

Anzu, Ryou and Malik were only one of the many patrol groups sent to look out for stragglers. There was a groan and the two younger angels, Anzu and Ryou, jumped, "What was that?" the brunette whimpered.

Peering round the corner Malik's eyes widened. Crumpled in a heap on the ground, wings crinkled and bent lay a bleeding demon, "Demon," Malik hissed back.

Despite its state, its extra sensitive hearing seemed to be okay, "Who's there?" it rasped

"Oh my God it's hurt," Anzu wailed as she grabbed Ryou's wrist and ran to him.

"Anzu, wait, he could be dangerous," Malik warned, moving to pull her back.

"Does he look dangerous to you Malik?" Malik cringed at her face and sighed, shrugging his shoulder in defeat. Anzu smiled and knelt down beside the fallen being with the lightning blonde bangs framing his face and running through his black, red tipped hair. "It's alright, we won't hurt you," Anzu whispered brushing the hair from the older' creatures face.

"Who are you?" he rasped, his voice sounded like sandpaper.

"We're angels," it visibly relaxed, "Now where does it hurt?" Ryou asked, putting a comforting hand on the being's shoulder.

"Everywhere," he groaned again, even the gentle touch of the ethereal being before him hurt.

"Hold on a minute," Ryou said calmly, Anzu heard what she thought might have been a chuckle, "here we," light blue dots of sparkling magic danced around the angel's fingertips, jumping one after the other from Ryou's hand to the other's shoulder. He took in a deep breath and his wounds closed, the blood vanished and bones slotted back into place, such was the extent of angelic healing.

He stood up immediately and spread his wings wide, a full 16 ft and yet, leathery though they were, they were as light as any angel's. His black, poison tipped tail thrashed menacingly before wrapping around his waist protectively. "Thank-you," he bowed his head slightly to the three that stood before him, "I owe you my life, how may I repay your kindness?" he asked.

"You can start with a name," Anzu said smiling.

He smirked, "I'm Yami," Ryou gasped.

"You're the head of the demon army," he exclaimed, Yami nodded in ascent.

"Yes, and who would you be?" he asked leaning very close to Ryou indeed, the small angels breath quickened and he was about to respond.

"Hey, back off buddy," Malik growled pushing Yami away.

"Alright, alright, then whose the lovely lady?" Yami asked charmingly, smirking at Anzu who blushed.

"I'm Anzu, this is Ryou," she said putting an arm around the shy, smaller, boy's shoulders, "and that one over there," she pointed at Malik, "Is Malik."

"I see, you're a bit young to be out here aren't you?"

"We're on patrol," Ryou explained, Yami looked confused for a moment before he realised that _patrol_ meant a completely different thing in angel language to what it did in demon language.

"I see," he muttered.

"Do you want to come back with us?" Anzu asked, completely disregarding the reproachful looks that Malik was sending her way.

"No, I have other things to take care of," Yami replied, once again unfolding his wings to their maximum length, he bat them furiously and ascended into the air, "Perhaps we'll meet again."

**Pairings :-**

**Yami x Yuugi**

**Bakura x Ryou**

**Mariku x Malik**

**Seto x Katsuya**

**Mai x Anzu**

**----**

**Who should Mokuba be paired with?**

**----**

**BTW, if you like YAOI why not visit this site...**

**http:// groups. msn. com/ YuGiOhYAOI**


End file.
